


Twilight Picnic

by DarXe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarXe/pseuds/DarXe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lake, a picnic, and some lovin'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight Picnic

I have packed us some food for a twilight dinner and have picked out a nice little spot by the lake. I spread out a blanket unpack the basket and set-up two plates and two glasses, and pull out the wine bucket filled with ice and a bottle of wine. I take out a light sheet and drape it over the food and blanket I just set up. Taking out four weights I place them on the corners of the sheet so the wind will not blow it away. Now all that is missing is my dinner date.

~~~~~~~~~~

“There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you.” I say as I wrap my arms around you from behind. “I have a surprise for you. Come with me.” 

I take the water hose out of your hand and pull you away from the plants you were watering. I lead you out to the lake and uncover the blanket. I take your hand again and sit you down. I then remove your shoes and socks, then I remove mine, placing them off to the side by the basket.

“Baby, this looks great. What’s the occasion?” You ask as you reach for a chicken strip and take a bite. 

Smiling at you, I reach for a strip of my own and take a bite. I chew and swallow then say, “What, I can’t set up a romantic meal for me and my Sweetie? It’s been a while since we’ve gone on a date. I love you and wanted to do something special for you.”

I pour us some wine and we spend the next hour eating, talking and flirting. The sun has gone down and I reach into the basket for two glass candleholders with two small candles. I light them and place them on the basket to add to the star and moonlight. 

“Wanna share a slice of chocolate cake with me?” I ask as I uncover the dessert I brought. I pick up the fork and cut a bite size piece and lift it to your lips. You lean forward accepting the bite. I cut another bite, this time for me. 

“Close your eyes.” You do as I ask and close your eyes. “Keep them closed until I say you can open them, okay?” I tell you and you nod your head yes. 

I crawl over to sit beside you. Putting the fork down I run my finger in the frosting on the cake. “Open your mouth.” I tell you. You open your mouth and I slip my finger in. You suck on my finger and lick the icing off. You groan in disappointment when I pull my finger out of your mouth. 

“Shhhh … we aren’t done yet.” I say. “Keep your eyes closed.”

I pull my shirt out of my jeans, and pull it over my head laying it to the side. I unhook my bra and place it on my shirt. I run my finger in the frosting again and paint my left nipple with it. After licking my finger clean, I say, “After you taste this, you can open your eyes. Now, open your mouth.”

You open your mouth again and I put my breast in. We both moan as you begin to lick and suck on my nipple. You open your eyes and wrap your arms around me and hold me close to you. I arch my back to offer you more of me. I feel you reach between us to unbutton and unzip my jeans. You slid your hand in my panties and I gasp as I feel you at my center. You dip your finger in a bit, just to get it wet then pull your hand free and wipe my essence on my right nipple. 

“Now this is my kind of dessert.” You say leaning in to suck my right breast clean.

You lift me up a bit and I help you take off my jeans and panties. I straddle you again and we share a kiss. I unbutton your blouse and slide it off your shoulders, and then I kiss down your neck as I unhook your bra and slide it down your arms. I push you down until you are on your back. I slide down your body, unbuttoning your jeans, and pulling them and your panties down your legs and tossing them by our shirts. 

I crawl up to kiss you again lying on top of you. The feeling of our naked bodies touching, the pleasure we both feel is intoxicating. Both of our hands begin to roam the others body. 

I slowly pull away, kissing down your body. Stopping to pay homage to your breast. First sucking the nipple into my mouth, then flicking the tip with my tongue. You arch your back, pressing your breast into my mouth. Taking what you are offering, I begin to flick my tongue faster over the tip of your nipple. I then kiss my way across to your right breast. Sucking you in, flicking my tongue across your hard nipple. I bite down slightly, still flicking my tongue across the tip. You start to buck against me. I leave your breasts, kissing your body until I reach the patch of hair that covers my goal. I settle between your legs and kiss one thigh, then the other. As I blow softly on your clit, I feel a small shiver run through you. 

“Please Baby, don’t make me wait any longer.” You begin to beg then gasp as I start running my fingers up and down the length of your lips. 

Once my fingers are coated with your passion, I lower my head again. I run my tongue up and down your lips, then go back your clit and suck it in my mouth flicking my tongue across the tip and at the same time I enter you. You begin to ride my finger and tongue. I can tell you are close and I reach my other hand up and pinch your nipple. It was all you needed to push you over. My tongue trades places with my finger and I suck down all you have. When your body stops shaking, I begin to suck again, rubbing your clit with my finger and massaging and pinching your nipple. Reaching your hand down to the back of my head you hold me in place as you cum again. 

I crawl up your body, kissing as I go. When I reach your breasts I stop to leave kisses around both nipples and I feel goose bumps under my lips. You pull me up and we share a kiss. Tasting yourself on my tongue sparks a new fire in you. You deepen the kiss and flip me over so I’m on my back.

You kiss my neck and shoulders then move down to my breasts. I feel your hand moving down my body. Feeling you run your fingers the length of my lower lips makes my hips lift to meet you. You coat your finger with my juices and enter me slowly. Then you use your thumb to rub circles around my clit. 

“Oh yes …” I start to beg but all thought leaves my head as your lips wrap around my nipple and your tongue matches your fingers rhythm. I rock against your hand as you lick and flick my nipples, adding another finger as you pump in and out of me. You feel me getting close and move down my body to suck on my clit, then pulling out of me you enter me with your tongue. I cum into your mouth as you continue to suck at my center. I lift my hips again, pushing into your mouth, cuming again. You crawl up and rest beside me, kissing me as I calm down. 

We spend the night by the lake, looking up at the stars, making love again and again, before the sun comes and we get dressed. We pack the picnic basket again, and walk hand in hand back to the house.


End file.
